homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
General Terminology Alpha timeline-アルファ・タイムライン (Or literal translation?) Captchalogue-キャプチャ録(キャプチャログで問題無し) : =CAPTCHA x 目録 (catalogue) and luckily, 録 sounds a bit like ローグ, and can be used as a verb. :: ...What would the verb form of this be, by the way? キャプチャ（ログ/録）る？ The Critical Event- 正念場 Coolkid- クールキッド : カッコイキッド？　スゲキッド？　maybe with the use of 年 in 少年、 it could be スゲ年 or something else to that effect.（上記ネーミング、全部ダサイのでそのままクールキッドで問題無し） :: 上のお方に同意します（汗）。I'm not sure why we're using Japanese here, but changed the entry anyways. First Guardian- 初代の後見 : Alternative suggestion: 原初の守護者？Granted, there's a lot of ways to interpret "first" here... Flighty Broads and their Snarky Horseshitometer: : 気まぐれすぎる馬鹿女達とそいつらのだぼらなツッコミメーター？Not happy with the second half here. The Great Undoing- The Green Sun- 緑色太陽 ( ) Grimdark-　 Horrorterrors- ideally a derivative of 旧支配者, the Great Old Ones of Lovecraftian mythos; perhaps 恐支配者 or 怖支配者? Magic 8-ball-マジックエイトボール : Or マジック8ボール, because Vriska Magic Cue-ball-マジックキューボール Mangrit:　男性気概（マングリット） : Yes, there is an obvious pun here that I don't know how to translate XD : 向きwas changed because it didn't seem to follow either definitions of "grit". Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回し？(need better suggestions) :The origin of the term is precisely why I am reluctant to look it up, myself.... ::Or should I just keep "reacharound" as it is, i.e.メビウス二重リーチアラウンド？ The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors- for horrorterrors(の)大会議 Paradox Clone- パラドックス・クローン Paradox Space-　パラドックス・スペース : I like パラドックス空間 Pesterchum- うる（さい）とも？ Prankster's Gambit: The Scratch: ザ・スクラッチ : Because AH is apparently on a mission to use all the definitions of "scratch" (all of them) to keep us guessing, using the English is pretty much necessary. Strife-　争い(ストライフ) Strife Specibus- -kind (strife specibus)- 〜類 Sylladex- シラデックス Vision Eightfold- Either 八重視野 or 八重視界（ ビジョンエイトフォールド） :(Not sure if the furigana here is nessesary) :: My reasoning for using it a lot more than is normal is that it would be good for things that may ambiguously not look like proper nouns, and for just plain unusual words whose idiosyncrasies may not translate well. This is a stylistic choice, though. - BRP Sburb Terminology Alchemiter: :I said 錬金術機(アルケマイザー) but on second glance, it's "miter", not "izer". Not sure what to make of that, a miter is either a joint or a hat, and this isn't a hat. :I think we should just change the furigana because the meaning is still more or less correct. (アルケミター） Alchemy Excursus- 錬金術索引 or 錬金術明細表（アルケミ・エックスカーサス） Atheneum- 学術研究 The Battlefield- :I suggest "戦場”　（せんじょう）　which literally means "battlefield" or "battleground." The Breeze-　空気風（ザ・ブリーズ） : Can't it just be そよ風(with the same frigana)? IDK, the combination of "air" and "wind" seems a bit weird and redundant... Cache Limit-　貯蔵容量 Client Player- クライエントプレーヤー？ Cloning Pad-　クローンを作り出すパッド Too wordy, I think. Just クローンパッド would be fine. Consort- 僚船 : That's actually another definition of the word, which is specific to ships... A word that includes 同行, may be? Cruxite Dowel- Cruxtruder- Dreamself- : I suggest 夢体 (as in the body), 夢身 (as in the concept of self). There may be better ideas. Dream Clouds-夢雲 Echeladder-段階段(エシュラダー) Ectobiology- :Perhaps エクト物学? 霊生物学(エクトバイオロジー)? Ectobiology Apparatus- Whatever we decide on for above plus 装置 Gel Viscosity- God Tier- :In Japanese gaming terminology this would be Ｓランク, but I don't think that would necessarily be a good translation. :Maybe 神ランク or 天ランク？ ::I actually like Ｓランク for God Tier. ::I personally like 神ランク. :::Seconding 神ランクhere. Grist-　グリスト Grist, Build-　建造グリスト Grist Cache-　グリスト貯蔵 Grist, Shale-　頁岩油 Holopad: ホロパッド The Incipisphere: 発端空間(インシピスフィア) Intellibeam Laserstation: インテリビーム・レーザーステーション Jumper Block Extension- Kernelsprite: カーネル精 : Allowing for the obvious "Colonelsprite" pun. ___sprite: 〜精(スプライト) Kingdom of Prospit- プロスピト王国 : = プロスペリティー mangled a bit. Also, the place is kind of Italian Renaissancey, hence the ット ending used for English words sounds less appropriate to me. Kingdom of Derse-　ダース王国 : = ダース (dearth) x タース (terse) The Medium-媒体 The Outer Ring-圏外環 Phernalia Registry-　装置記録 Prototype- : I suggest "祖型" (そけい） with "プロトタイプ”　as the furigana reading. Punch Card-パンチカード Punch Card Shunt-パンチカードシャント Punch Designix- パンチカード意匠装置 Quest Bed- :A literal translation would be: "探求臥所" (たんきゅうふしど）　and the english word in katakana could be used as the furigana reading: ”クエストベッド。” Sburb- Sburb, as it already is? : SBURB in allcaps is better Server Player- サーバープレイヤー Skaia-スカイア : = スカイ and ガイア Totem Lathe- The Tumor: 腫瘍 The Veil- Troll Terminology Romance Alright, so I ran these relationship terms by some native speakers and they make little sense, it would seem. So I've put some alternative translations that might make more sense. Matespritship- 才気恋愛　（メートスピリットシップ） : 情熱的愛 with the same furigana Matesprit- 才気恋愛者　（メートスピリット） :情熱的愛者 Kismesissitude-　宿命大敵愛　（キスメシシチュード） : 大敵的愛憎 Kismesis-　宿命大敵愛者　（キスメシス） 大敵的愛憎者 Moirallegiance- 宿命献身愛　（モイラリージャンス） : 懐柔的愛 Moiral-宿命献身愛者　（モイラル） : 懐柔的愛者 Auspisticism- 吉兆休戦愛　（オースピスティシズム） : 調停的愛 Auspistice-　吉兆休戦愛者　（オースピスティス） : 調停的愛者 Concupiscent-　好色(コンキュピセント) Caliginous- 暗い(カリジナス) Conciliatory-　仲裁（コンシリアトリー） Pale- 薄い（ペール） Flushed- 赤い（フラッシュド） Ashen- 灰色の（アッシェン）？ Other Troll- トロール :Note that this word is only for mythological trolls. The word for internet trolls in Japanese is 荒らし, but that doesn't seem to fit. On a second thought, may be it could be the former with the latter as furigana or vice versa? :: Probably just call it 荒らし(トローリング) when it comes up. Alternia: アルテルニア : アルタニアwould be the closest phonetically, but "alternative" is usually translated as オルタナティヴ, which doesn't follow the pronounciation anyway. オルタニア, some other combination of the two, or a literal translation, perhaps? : Maybe 異世界 with furigana オルターニア？ : :: I'm gonna go with the idea that "Alternia" is faux-Latin here, so アルテルニア :: Maybe 並列世界 (へいれっせかい, literally "parallel planet")? ::: オルタニア has my vote, since it retains the meaning while still resembling the original name. "Not following the pronounciation" of "alternative" isn't a problem, since the English word "all" is also written as オル and not アル. As long as it sounds like Alternia, and retains the pun in Japanese, it should be good, right? Miracles-奇蹟 :め'''ちゃ'す'ご'い'奇'''蹟 okay couldn't help it ::奇跡 is a more common spelling of the word. Not that 奇蹟 wouldn't work, but just saying. ::…Also, is it bad if I started laughing at the above suggestion? -NV Sopor Slime-　昏眠スライム Mind Honey-精神蜂蜜 Hive-巣箱 Communal Hive Stem-幹形巣箱共同体？ Recuperacoon- 回復繭（リクペラクーン） Bone bulge- 骨瘤（こつりゅう） lit. bone bump? Nook-　腔 Cartilage Nub-軟骨瘤（なんこつりゅう）lit. cartilage bump Lobe stem- :This one is troublesome because the character for lobe as used in frontal lobe or occipital lobe etc. is 葉 which means leaf, and the character for stem as it's used in brain stem is 幹 which means trunk which is also applicable and more commonly used as it refers to trees. If the two were put together I think the meaning would come across more as something plant related than as something biology related. ::How about adding 脳 in front of the word to emphasize that it is a part of the brain (ex: 脳幹葉 or 脳葉幹)? ::脳葉幹, This one sounds right. Chitinous Windhole-キチン質の気管 lit. chitinous trachea Protein Chute-蛋白質の静脈 Auricular Sponge Clots-聴覚吸収塊 （ちょうかくきゅうしゅうかい）lit. auricular absorption mass Think Pan-頭蓋（とうがい）　lit. brainpan : So maybe use one of the words for "idea" or "thinking" instead of "brain"? Just some food for (incoming pun) thought. Hemospectrum-血色格付け（ヘモスペクトルム） : 血色 = "Complexion"? : Oh, wow, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it. I had just been thinking blood color. : How about 血の色の階級制度 with the same furigana? -Bellipotent Ancestors-先祖 Trollian-トローリアン？ Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回しorメビウス二重リーチアラウンド？Duplicate entry here, see "General Terminology"... Lusus Naturae-造化の戯れ (ルースス・ナトゥラエ） lit. freak of nature as per the latin meaning. : Note that in the Latin, the first "u" is a long vowel. The plural of lūsus is lūsūs (with two long vowels). : Out of curiosity, does that make the piece from the Alternia soundtrack titled "Death of the Lusii" incorrect? :: I think that's been brought up on the forum several times, and the answer is yes. I think. Grub-幼虫 Mother Grub- 母の幼虫 : 幼虫の母 might make more sense, but still need better ideas. Grub Sauce- 幼虫 Imperial Drones- Bucket- バケツ Pail- 手桶 : (hooray for synonyms!) Legislacerator- 法律制定裂者（レジスラセレーター） Subjugglator- Threshecutioner- Cavalreaper-　殺害騎兵（カヴァルリーパー） Archeradicator-　撲滅弓術家（アーチェラディケーター） Gamblignant- Rufianihilator-　暴漢絶滅者（ラフィアナイヒレーター） Solar Sweep-　日の軌道周回 Wriggling Day- 孵化日 Alternian Slam Poetry- Whatever is decided upon for alterniaのポエトリー・スラム Carpenter Droids-　建造アンドロイド Doomsday Scale-　破滅天秤 Custodian- 保護者 Double Headed Troll Caegar- 両表のトロールカエガル FLARP- Probably just FLARP (ﾌﾗｰﾌﾟ) here. Mirthful Messiah: 陽気な救世主(よきなきゅうせいしゅ)? :Maybe 笑いの救世主? Or possibly 笑いのメシア? (lol Sailor Moon)　 :-There's also 嗤う, another kanji for 笑う which specifically means mocking laughter. I think it would be good here based on the extremely scientific method of noticing it was used to describe Emishi from GetBackers. Lawnrings: Category:Terminology